


The First Aid Kit

by Thiefindarkness



Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, could be read as sylvester/pat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thiefindarkness/pseuds/Thiefindarkness
Summary: Pat is kind of a mother hen, makes sense that he would have a first aid kit, right?or just a short piece about Pat.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The First Aid Kit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first work on AO3.

It started as a simple, clear box, with the basics. Pat bought it when Sylvester first came to him with the idea of becoming vigilantes. Pat knew that if the two of them continued down this path, Slyvester’s parents would notice if first aid supplies kept going missing from their own. He turned out to be right when they both came back bruised and bloodied, but they both still were running on the adrenaline, the next day they both felt the bruises. It became an after battle ritual to patch each other up, a way to let the adrenaline wear off and to unwind, a check-in of sorts. 

As their superhero escapades continued, the first aid kit grew. It mostly included bandaids and painkillers, but they became more heavy-duty kinds. If an injury was too bad or too deep, well the pair became good at making up lies to the E.R. Then, Pat and Sylvester started to work with groups and those groups usually had people that had some medical training, but for small injures, like bruises and cuts, they would still do their post-battle ritual of patching each other up. 

Then, they joined the JSA and the box came with them. As Pat got to know the others better, the others started to use his first aid kit too, would even let him patch them up. Usually, it would be after training, but they still used it. Of course, the JSA would put money to restocking it. One day, after being patched up, Alan came up and placed a piece of masking tape on the box and wrote his name on it, the others followed suit the next time they were patched up. Sylvester pointed out he should have gotten first dibs on writing his name since he had been using it the longest. 

Then, the JSA massacre happened, and there wasn’t anything Pat could do to help, but gather up the members’ objects and put them away for safekeeping. After everything, Pat packed up and moved on following the ISA trial. When he was packing, he found the box sitting in the JSA headquarters waiting to be used after the battle that no one besides him came home from. Pat almost left the box, hell, he almost threw it away. Then he remembered that quiet post battles with him and Sylvester, he looked at the scuff marks and what looked liked blood on it. Then he looked at the names on it, he just couldn’t do that. So, Pat threw it deep into the trunk of his car, placing it as far back as he could with other boxes that were connected to the JSA, but this box he never looked at or use, he would just buy a box of bandaids or a bottle of painkillers when he needed them. 

Years later, he met Barbra and they got married and they moved to Blue Valley. He put the box in the basement hidden behind boxes. Of course, the staff went and choose to work for Courtney. Courtney, of course, went full speed with this and reminded Pat so much of Sylvester at some moments it hurt. 

As mad as, he was at Courtney for bringing in other kids, and that’s what they were kids. He knew they were going to need to be patched up at some point especially as bullheaded as some of them were. 

He dusted the box off and moved it to the Pit Stop. He threw out the bandages and everything else that could go bad and replaced it with new supplies. Soon enough it got its use, which wasn’t surprising. If any of the kids noticed the battered box with names written on it, they didn’t say it to Pat’s face. The box got plenty of use, especially for bruised knuckles. Pat would deny it if someone asked him if he was a mother hen, but he did make sure all the kids were patched up before they went home for the night, he might even slip some bandages into Rick’s bag before he leaves. 

One day, after a long train session, while he is patching Courtney up, She asks if they can add their names to the box. At that moment, Pat realizes that it feels right to let them add and he does. They each add their names right under where their predecessors had and Courtney adds a little symbol for each of the new JSA’s names. As Pat and Courtney get ready to leave for the night he looks at the box, that battered box and he smiles.


End file.
